


Evergreen Korok

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Concepts, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Listen.Koroks... but evergreen.
Kudos: 3





	Evergreen Korok

**Author's Note:**

> Little concept I've been playing with. 
> 
> Evergreen Koroks take care of the great forest when their deciduous cousins and the Deku Tree are asleep over the winter. They also seem to be more common after forest fires.
> 
> This little guy is loosely based on the giant sequoia ( _Sequoiadendron giganteum_ ), one of the jewels of the Pacific Northwest and a favourite species of mine.


End file.
